The Four Kings
by CherryFlower05
Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren’t ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up… Chapter 13 has made it! Completed!
1. Chapter 1

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Sec ret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 1: Something happens

It has been over two years since the war and everything was pretty much back to normal more or less. The girls were busy in a meeting with the elders while the boys…well let's just say a lot has change. They were at that special place that the girls had shown them so long ago. They had changed a lot both on the outside and the inside. They were training right now with their teachers, most of them being the girls' ex teachers. Sasuke was trained under Kakashi most of the time and in those rare moments; he would train with his older brother trying hard to surpass him in strength and in power.

Naruto was trained under Kakashi as well but only when he was first starting off. Later, he was trained by Jiraiya a good friend of Tsunade. He and Sasuke are now even bigger rivals that before and even better friends. Neji, over the years has become even more protective of the two girls in his life. One of cause being Hinata but at the top of his list is our darling Tenten. Neji is trained under Gai and has also become very good friends with Rock Lee- a copy of his teacher so to speak. Finally, there's Shikamaru. Yes, he still complains that everything is troublesome but is putting his oversize IQ and with his new teacher Asuma. He too has made friends with another vampire name Choji and over the years, they have become very good friends. Anyway, back to training. Sasuke is fighting with Naruto and Neji is against Lee and Shikamaru was talking to Choji.

Sasuke discovered at he has a similar power to his brother. They both share the deadly red trait but although they are similar in some ways, they each control theirs in a certain ways. He also learned an attack called chidori from Kakashi and the red trait is called the Sharingan. As for Naruto, he has a very strong power probably even stronger than all the girls put together. When he allows this power to take over, he turns into a fox like demon and attacks his foe without much effort. Neji also has a special power similar to Hinata's. They have decided to call it The Byankugan. Shikamaru got the perfect power for him that isn't too troublesome for him. He controls shadows and the only time that it was troublesome was when there isn't any shadow for him to control.

Naruto was going head to head with Sasuke landing attacks and avoiding each other's own and as usual, things were getting out of control.

'Whoa you two idiots knock it off!" Neji shouted.

But they didn't hear him, "Shikamaru!!!" Neji shouted.

With the girls:

"You can't be serious?" one of the elders asked the girls.

"Yes we're very serious I don't want it and he does," Sakura replied.

"But he's…"

"Don't you dare call him an outsider!" Hinata said quickly.

"Fine if he can prove himself worthy then," the elder mumbled regretfully.

"Wonderful! Now we can….go… and……." Ino said before collapsing to the ground.

"Ino!" all the girls shouted before joining her on the cold ground. Yes something was very wrong.

With the boys

"Shikamaru!" Neji shouted.

The said boy or vampire in this case opened his eyes and grumbled under his breath. He got up from his seat under the tree and walked towards the battle ground. He was about to break up the fight when Shizune came running.

"Boys you have to come quickly!" she shouted, "Something happened to the girls!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped fighting and looked at Shizune.

"What wrong!" Naruto shouted, "What happened to Hinata-chan!"

Naruto continued rambling on and Sasuke slapped him in the back of his head.

'Ouch, what was tat for teme?" Naruto asked now rubbing his head.

'Dope shut the hell up so she can tell us what happened," Sasuke said.

'Oh,' Naruto replied.

A/N: Yeah I know it's short but this is only the beginning. I might update later today again. Oh to understand this story, you have to read the first one Their Dark Little Secret! K Read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Sec ret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 2: Their Worst Nightmare come true

The boys raced back to the base wondering what was wrong with the girls. Something was wrong with this picture since the girls weren't in any fights or anything dangerous. All they were doing was going to a stupid meeting with the elders so what terrible thing happened to them? They raced into the room where they were staying and could hear Tsunade talking softly to who sounded like Sakura but it couldn't be. The voice was too weak and it sounded like a helpless whisper.

"Are you sure Mother?" Sakura asked.

"There's no mistake," Tsunade replied.

"But how," a new voice said.

"It's your human side," Tsunade said, "It's mostly likely your human side that causing this,"

"W-Would anything happen to us?" another voice said.

"I think the you're going to lose your powers for a while," Tsunade said.

"What…" Sakura said almost screaming if she could.

The boys had, had enough and entered the room. They saw all the girls on a bed looking very weak and tried like they did when the curse marks first waken on them. Naruto was the first to speak and he ran up Hinata his eyes filled with worry.

"Naru-kun, don't worry so much please." Hinata said.

"Are you alright Tenten?" Neji asked.

"Yes," Tenten replied.

"Then what's going on?" Naruto asked looking at Tsunade.

'It's just the natural flow of life that's all," Tsunade replied.

"The natural flow of life," Shika said, "How troublesome."

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"You boys do understand what she talking about right?" Ino asked.

"What trouble vampire," Shika asked.

"I'm going to be a trouble vampire mother soon so…." Ino never finished what she was saying as all the girls glared at her.

"Ino when we said that we going to tell them," all the girls said, "We didn't mean like that!"

"Sorry…" Ino said.

"Wait you're going to be a mother then you're…" Shikamaru wasn't able to go on.

"Yes Shikamaru we're pregnant." All the girls answered for him.

It took a while for the news to sink it and when it did, it was their worst nightmare come true.

"Pregnant…" Sasuke said as they left the room, "They're pregnant."

"Wow teme that's the first I heard you so…." Naruto said.

"And what am I suppose to say dope?" Sasuke shot back, "I don't know how to react!"

"None of us do Unchiha," Neji replied.

'This is going to be very troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Guys, I just realized something," Naruto said, "I'm not ready to be a dad."

"None of us are Naruto," Sasuke replied.

"Not even you teme?" Naruto asked.

"Ah," Sasuke replied.

"Let's go back and train guys," Neji said trying to light up the mood.

'Yeah whatever," Naruto replied. For once he wasn't excited to go and train.

"Ah,' Sasuke replied. He was the same as Naruto.

"Troublesome," Shika replied, "This was going to be some ride."

"Yeah," all the boys agreed.

A/n: K. I wouldn't be updating for the rest of the day so I hope you like the story so far and please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 3: Trying to think it through

All the boys were at the training grounds but there was just one thing….they weren't training. They were busy getting lost in their thoughts at the moment wondering how in hell where they going to deal with the problem that was ahead. But was it really a problem? It was just that the boys were not ready to be a father that was the problem not the little creatures that would be coming soon into this world. They were worried that they wouldn't be any good at it and since it came so unexpected, it really took them by surprise. They knew that none of them were ready to be a father just yet but then again, they never their life always seemed to be full of surprises on. A few years ago, they didn't even know that vampires existed and they were one, they were going to be a father of one. Could they truly handle that?

"A lot on your mind huh?" said a new voice.

All the boys looked up to see their teachers before them. It was Kakashi who had spoken and he walked up closer to the boys to continue.

"They girls were not pleased when you left,' he said, "They weren't finish talking to you."

"They don't blame you for leaving them at that moment but they just believe that you would be able to handle it." Asuma said.

"You know, you should at least to the girls," Jiraiya said, "Oh and good luck Naruto."

"Good luck on what?' Naruto asked, "Being a father?"

"Dope you're going to need all the luck you can get so you better take it," Sasuke said.

"You know what teme?!" Naruto shouted ready to attack is friend.

'Stop it!" a female voice said, "There will be none of that while I'm here."

All the men looked up to see Shizune. She was not please and glared at the teachers for not completing their task.

"I knew that I should have just sent Itachi," Shizune said.

"Hey we were getting to that point." Kakashi remarked.

"Oh really," Shizune said, "You could have fooled me."

Shizune then looked at the boys and said, "I came here to warn you."

'Warn us?" Naruto asked, "About what?"

"About the fact that you shouldn't stay away from the girls especially right now." Shizune said.

"And why not," Neji asked, "The girls are very capable of taking care of themselves."

"Not right now they aren't," Shizune shot back.

"And why is that?" Neji asked.

"Because of the pregnancy!" Shizune shouted.

No one spoke after that as Shizune explained.

"When a vampire becomes pregnant t is natural knowledge that the child belongs to both the mother and her mate. The pregnancy lasts up to a month or so and is extremely painful. The mother becomes weak and an easy target for the enemy. She also loses her powers for a short while and has only a small amount of her vampire nature inside of her. When the child is born, it will rip its way from the mother's stomach and when that happens, the mother' vampire nature rushes through her body and heals all wounds that were received and takes off to hunt. To hunt for human blood."

The place remained still even after Shizune and their teachers had left. The boys had a lot to think about and they really needed help to do this whole process. They needed someone who had already gone through this entire process before. The question was who.

A/N: Well that's chapter 3! I may not update until next Saturday so bear with me. Hope you guys like how the story is going so far. If anything I may update later today but if I don't I will be here next week. Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Sec ret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

A/N; I'm back with a 6 page chapter. Don't ask how it got so long because I don't know myself. Please read and review!

Chapter 4: Talking it out

The girls lay on their beds very angry at four certain vampires that left the room before they could explain themselves. They were willing to talk it out and explain to some extent and be there to support them on the path of becoming fathers. They really wanted them to be happy and help them prepare for the babies but the girls are starting to realize that the boys may not just want to be fathers as yet. Sakura lay bed in her bed and closed her eyes. She felt something. It was dark almost painful. She reopened her eyes and the girls looked over to see that deadly pink glow.

"Sakura!" they all shouted as she fell back onto the bed.

The boys were walking down the halls making their way to the girls room when a terrified Shizune passed by them. She stopped immediately and pulled them into the girls' room. The sight was certainly n9ot the greatest. Sakura lay completely frozen on her bed while the other girls looked fearful as if the worse was about to happen. Tsunade turned to face the boys and said.

"We have a problem,"

"What type of problem Tsunade-sama?" Neji asked.

"The kind that involves the danger of your unborn children." Tsunade replied sadly.

"Why is she so sad about that?" Naruto asked himself.

"Neji," Tenten said. Her voice was weak and her sink looked even paler now, "Can you take me to my favorite place?"

Neji shock his head and when to her bed. She was about to get off her bed and walked but the moment she did that, her body demanded that it couldn't support her weight and she fell. She fell right into her mate's arms. He picked her up bridal style and walked out the room without a word. The other girls spoke up except for Sakura. She was silent and Sasuke was unsure of what was going on.

"Damn, why doesn't she talk!" Sasuke thought to himself.

"**She's pissed at you and that's all," **his inner remarked.

Over the years, even Sasuke's inner came out and started 'guiding' Sasuke of what he really felt and what he was about to do. He was better at reading what Sakura wanted from them and Sasuke himself always gave it. He was also a guide for him when neither Kakashi nor Itachi was around but most of the times, he was just annoying. Not as annoying as Sakura though. No one could top her.

"Sasuke," Sakura said leaving out the Kun, "Can we talk?"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

Sakura made her way off the bed and walked out the room. Sasuke could see that she wasn't supposed to move and doing it was painful for her.

"She's being stubborn," Sasuke thought.

"**No duh, she must be really pissed," **

"Can you go away" Sasuke said to his inner.

"**Nope, I want to see you get in trouble. An angry Sakura equals a happy me,"**

"And how is that?" Sasuke asked.

"**I'm not sure," **

"Go away!" Sasuke shouted. He listened for a few minutes and then became satisfied his inner had finally left. He looked at where Sakura had guided him. She had already seated herself under the cherry blossom tree bring her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on them. Sasuke walked towards her, he knew that look to well. She was worrying and shouldn't he be to? After all, this was his first child.

"Sakura…" he said as she looked up.

"Don't let our child go through the same thing I had to," Sakura said and it was all clear now.

With Tenten and Neji

"Neji," Tenten said as she seated herself below the tree, "You remember that up to now, I have never met by birth mother."

"Hn," Neji replied.

"Please Neji, take me seriously for once," Tenten pleaded, 'I need you to listen."

"Fine, what is it?" Neji asked sitting next to her.

"I never had my parents and was raised by countless of people but none, none of them ever felt like mother and father." Tenten said, "I don't want the same for OUR baby."

With Ino and Shika

'Shikamaru," Ino said. She was laying on his as strange as it may sound, well built chest watching the clouds. He certainly was doing something during those training sessions. Ino was glad that he wasn't that lazy.

'Yes," Shikamaru said in a dull voice.

"You know that the girls and I are very angry with you boys," she said.

"Tch and why is that?" Shikamaru asked. He would have said that this was too troublesome but he could hear it in her voice. The pain and worry.

"Shikamaru, do you boys really want to be a father?" Ino asked.

With Hinata and Naruto

"Okay Hinata-chan we're here so take it easy now okay," Naruto said, "Hey why was Granny so ad about someone coming after the babies?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto. Her lavender eyes were filled with the same fright as before. Naruto realizes his mistake. He goes down to her level and tries to calm her on.

"Naruto, I want to ask you something." Hinata said.

"Yeah what is it Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know how lucky you and the boys were?" Hinata asked.

"Huh, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"Do you know how lucky you are to have been able to spend those long years with your birth parents and live your life," Hinata said, "Did you know that almost all vampires in our clan have never been able to see or speak with their birth parents because it would put them in danger."

"Hinata I don't see where you're going with this?" Naruto asked.

With Sakura and Sasuke

Sasuke was still taking in the information he was just given. Yes, she was worried about her child and the creatures that were coming after it but more importantly, she wanted this child to have both parents and know that they both loved him or her.

'**Damn, she's thinking about her father in this way,"**

"Yeah, she doesn't want the same childhood that she when through to be placed on our child," Sasuke though.

"**The other girls must be thinking about that as well."**

"Sasuke, I must ask you," Sakura said, "Do you really want this?"

With Tenten and Neji

He was pretty much feeling the same way as Sasuke was. He figured it had something to do with this the moment she started to talk about her birth mother. She looked scared at the moment. His silent's frightened her.

"Tenten, what are you trying to tell me?" Neji asked, "You want me to be happy about the situation you out me in?"

"Neji, I just want what's best for OUR baby," Tenten said, "Of you don't want that, and then leave. Leave, because no one is going to stop you."

With Shikamaru and Ino.

"You're asking me if I want to be a father." Shika asked.

"Yes, I don't want you to feel as if you have to be here," Ino said. This explained the sad faces earlier. They weren't just upset about the danger that the little unborn were in but also if the boys themselves were ready to tackle the path of being fathers. They wanted to please them as always. They were already acting like wives. Only looking to please the husband even if it hurts them.

"Ino," Shika said.

With Hinata and Naruto

"Naruto, as much as I would love for this baby not to go through that," Hinata said, "Not to go through the fact of not knowing who their birth parents were, I want to know if you're okay with it."

Hinata, what do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto do you really want to help me with this child?" Hinata asked, "And this is your choice, what I want doesn't matter."

A/N: Okay now the boys are going to give their answers. I'll put up a note to remind you. Oh and to explain this a little better for you, the girls want the babies to be loves and brought up by both parents something none of them ever got. Sakura is a bit touchier about the father side because she knows how it feels not to have a father to protect to and to share that father daughter relation with him. The girls also don't want to force the boys to become fathers and stay with them after all, this was unplanned. In this way, they are already acting like wives trying to please their husbands in any way possible no matter how they feel. Okay now the boys answer.

With Naruto and Hinata

"Hinata, this does matter," Naruto said, "How you feel does matter. I want you to be happy Hinata-chan and I swear, no one is going to hurt OUR baby. I know what you when through was hard and you're always thinking that you don't want the same thing to happen to OUR baby. Hinata-chan you have a big heart and it's one of the reasons why I love you. I want to stay here and take care of our baby and protect it from whoever wants to hurt them."

"Oh Naruto-kun," Hinata said as she jumped into his arms, "I love you to and thank you!"

With Tenten and Neji

'Tenten…." Neji said. His voice was covered with shock. She just told him to leave. He needed to think and fast. Did he want to be here and more importantly, did he want to father this unborn child. She was telling him it was either he wanted to stay or he wanted to leave. Giving a choice of something he doesn't think he can handle. She was thinking about him up to some point and about the child at another. But how was she planning to protect the child? Did vampire mothers lose their powers while they are pregnant? Would he allow another vampire protect her and maybe even father his child?

"Tenten, I want to stay." Neji said, 'I want to stay here and help you take care of OUR child." Yes he was finally agreeing with her. "I love you and you know that. I can't ever leave you. And no matter what is ahead, we'll face it together as a family."

That last part made Tenten smile. She shyly pecked him on the lips as he got up to carry her back to her room.

With Ino and Shika

"You know what," Shika said getting up, "This is too troublesome."

"I see, I then accept your choice Shikamaru." Ino said.

"You troublesome vampire," Shika said, "You never let me finish."

"What?" Ino asked.

"Yes this is too troublesome, but I have realized that everything I do with you is troublesome and yet I still do it. I love you as crazy as it sounds and I wouldn't have any other vampire in my life except for this one," He placed his hand over her stomach and smiled. She got his meaning. "Lets' go back, I want to talk to the guys to work out battle plans. They can do all the fighting for all I care."

"Shika-kun!" Ino shouted, "You lazy vampire!"

With Sakura and Sasuke

"You're now asking me that?" Sasuke asked.

'Just answer the question." Sakura said.

Sasuke quickly picked up Sakura making her screamed. He had gotten faster.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as they raced back to her room.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"You didn't answer," Sakura said.

They were back in her room as he rested her on her bed. He leans towards her ears and whispered hotly in it, "Do I really have to explain that I want you and that includes all of you."

H e walked out the door but not before kissing her on her forehead.

"Sasuke-kun," Sakura said as he was walking put the door.

"Sakura, I can't protect our baby if I stay here all the time, I have to talk it out with the guys and then I'll come back. I wouldn't let anyone hurt my family."

Sakura smiled he was staying. They were all staying and that made the girls very happy.

A/N: Okay a few things. What do you want each couple o have a boy or girl? And what names would you like them to have. I'm no good with them so please help out. I hope you guys like the chapter and help me out here please. Anyway thanks to you all who review!


	5. Chapter 5

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 5: Good News

The boys looked over to their girls whose stomachs have grown quite a bit since they found out that they were pregnant. Vampire pregnancy does last too long but boys does it have their side effects. Right now the girls look about five months pregnant maybe more. The boys had to deal with the fact that their unborn kids were in danger which also meant that their girls were also in danger. They had spent most of the day trying to think of all the people that would want to kill he babies. According to Tsunade, vampire babies can be brought up by anyone and can have either a dark nature or a free one. This was another reason the babies were in danger. Like hell the boys were going to let their kids turn out to be like that snake Orochimaru who was thankfully long gone. They had pretty much come everything down and had made sure that someone was always with the girls at all times. The only time they did leave the room was when to girls started taking about having baby showers and buying new clothes form their kids. This was not pleasing for the boys to listen to so they left. The girls took no noticed to that and continued talking.

"Gees, I have never heard Hinata-chan so talkative."

"Dope of cause she's different," Sasuke said.

'They are all different if you ask me," Neji remarked.

'And troublesome," Shika added.

"Hey, I just remember something!" Naruto shouted.

'What, where you hid your brain?" Sasuke asked.

"No teme," Naruto asked, "when we were in the training grounds someone told me good luck,"

Flashback:

"You know, you should at least talk to the girls," Jiraiya said, "Oh and good luck Naruto."

"Good luck on what?' Naruto asked, "Being a father?"

End Flashback:

'Yeah Jiraiya said it to me," Naruto said.

"So, he was probably wishing you good luck with being a father," Sasuke said.

"I don't think so," Naruto remarked.

"You know he's right, everyone knew what happened to the girls and if they were to tell us anything it would be congratulation," Neji said.

'Tch so what was the prev talking about then? Sasuke asked.

"Maybe we should just ask him?" Shika said.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouted as his face lit up, "Let's go and find him."

"Me and my troublesome big mouth," Shika said as they others walked.

They found Jiraiya sitting and of cause flirting with females.

"Hey get away from there and come here!" Naruto shouted at him.

"Naruto you idiot!" Jiraiya shouted, "I was having fun."

The woman had left as soon as Naruto opened his mouth leaving Jiraiya behind.

'Hey what did you mean by good luck?" Naruto asked as he sat down.

"Huh what you talking about now?" Jiraiya asked.

"What did you mean when you said good luck?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, I was wishing you good luck on being the new leader," Jiraiya remarked.

"Oh okay I'll be…WAIT THE NEW LEADER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted. He fainted from shock. (A/N: looks like he's spending too much time with Hinata. Naru- no… Me- What do you mean no? Naruto gives him famous fox grin and says- I don't spend enough time with MY Hina-chan. Readers: Awwwwww)

Naruto awoke to see the boys seated themselves and left him on the ground.

"Dope," was the first thing he heard. (A/N: No need to say who that was)

He got up and rubbed his head. It was killing him. He sees Jiraiya and says.

"You know I swear hear you say that I was going to be the new leader," Naruto remarked.

"He did as shocking as it sounds" Sasuke said.

"Tch if you ask me it is just another troublesome job," Shika remarked.

"It may be hard but I know you can do it," Jiraiya said smiling, "Everyone believes in you especially the girls. You should have heard them at the meeting."

'Thanks sensei," Naruto said putting on a goofy grin.

'Dope," Sasuke said as he slapped him behind his head, "Good luck and good job."

'Aw teme I knew you cared," Naruto said as he TRIED TO HUG SASUKE. (A/N: What the hell did I just type?)

Sasuke punched him square in the face and was not pleased.

'Give that to your girlfriend not me," Sasuke said in a dark voice.

Naruto recovered quickly and ran all the way back to the base screaming at he was going to be the new leader. The other boys shook their heads at him. They walked back as well at their own pace. They found him hugging the now pregnant girls thanking them. They didn't mind that he was hugging his girlfriend but theirs as well that was a big mistake. Naruto soon found himself being pulling off the girls by three very angry boys. They would kill him now even if he was the new leader.

A/N; can't say too much but read and review please! I may not update until this Saurday!


	6. Chapter 6

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 6: Walking on a thin line

The sounds of bones breaking and painful screams filled the ar. The ripping sound o tearing skin made their stomachs turned. This was not how they wanted their day to go.

It was early morning and Sasuke was speaking to Sakura trying to convince her to meet his family.

"Not on this earth Sasuke Unchiha!" Sakura shouted. Wasn't it bad enough that she was a terror without the mood swings?

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, "It's not like my parents don't know that you're a vampire plus they love you,"

"Sasuke, this is stupid," Sakura stated, "I mean how can I go and tell your family that I'm pregnant with your child!"

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

"Get out," Sakura shouted, "And I'm not going!"

Sasuke walked out o the room on defeat, of cause he'll never stand a chance against a pregnant Sakura. He met with the faces of his smirking friends. He glared; it was of cause the famous Unchiha glare.

'Ha, the teme lost!" Naruto shouted.

'Shut up dope," Sasuke remarked.

"Let's train," Neji said while walking off.

The boys trailed behind and of cause Naruto was still boasting that he was going to be the new leader. He was over joy and over pumped about the topic. He walked t the field and got in a fighting stance and it begun. They were fighting for about am\n hour when Shizune came running. She was moving so quickly that the boys didn't have time to react. The only thing that caught their attention was what she said.

"The girls, they're going to have the children!"

The boys raced to the base without any words. They knew that this was a good and a bad situation. It was good because they were going to see their kids for the first time but bad because of the effect it was going to have on the girls. They were going to lose all control and attack anyone. Last time, they barely held down Tsunade when she had Sakura. Now there were four of them but the different were also that this time, the fathers were here as well. Not back to the beginning of the chapter

The sounds of bones breaking and painful screams filled the ar. The ripping sound o tearing skin made their stomachs turned. They girls were being held down by anyone just to make sure that they wouldn't escape and run away. That would cause harm to the babies. Their vampire nature was begging to be released as the children tear themselves for their mother's skin. Their nails dug into whoever held them down. The sound of a soft cry filled the air followed by three others. There were new lived in the supernatural world. Tsunade ad the assists take away the babies and hand them to their fathers. She watched the girls carefully as their struggled to keep their senses at bay. Each boy looked at the child or vampire in their hands. Sasuke held a boy. He had his raven locks and his mother's jade eyes. They were filled with excitement as his little hands reached to touch his father's face. Naruto held a girl, with her mother's navy blue hair and her father sea blue eyes. Neji had boy with his mother's brown hair and his lavender eyes. Finally Shikamaru held girl with his eyes and her mother's blonde hair. She was beautiful, they all were beautiful.

They were so caught up in their little moment that they failed to see when the girls pulled out of the gasps of the medics throwing then aside and disappearing a blink of eyes. All hell was about to break lose.  
A/N: Hey, I know why put a cliffy when thing are heating up. But I'm feeling a bit evil so bear with me. Anyway please read and review

CherryFlower05


	7. Chapter 7

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 7: What is in their hearts?

Recap:

They were so caught up in their little moment that they failed to see when the girls pulled out of the gasps of the medics throwing then aside and disappearing a blink of eyes. All hell was about to break lose.

End Recap:

The boys look around trying to find any traces of the girls. The babies in their arms let out a cry. Tsunade came up to them and they knew what she wanted them to do.

"Last time, I didn't have Dan but the girls have you," she said as they handed her babies. She looked at her grandson with pride and tears in her eyes. She was so happy. She let him hold one of her fingers and he pulled onto it proving that he had his mother's inhuman strength. Tsunade laughed and that shocked everyone in the room. Anyway back to the boys

The raced through the forest their tail was pretty easy to follow since they were tearing u the forest and everything else in their way. Hopefully, the boys won't be the next victims. They found the girl each finishing off their own beast unlucky, it wasn't human. They saw the boys and growled at them. Their blood stained fangs shimmered in the light. The boys approached them slowly; their eyes followed their every move. Sakura was the first to attack. She jumped to the stop where they were once leaving a large crater below her.

"Damn, that could have been us," Naruto said. Good thing they had jumped away in time.

Hinata was the next to attack, a powerful force threw the boys to the ground and they looked up to see Ino smirking at them. Her purple eyes glimmer and the boys felt their bodies being forced down. A clod blade was then pressed against Neji's neck and he saw Tenten behind him. Her blade was glowing its yellow color and was waiting to cut his skin. Ino was behind Shikamaru and pulled his hair making he arched his neck. She laughed softly and he felt her cold fang sinking into his skin. She stopped immediately and looked at the girls.

"No blood," she said.

'None," Hinata asked coming out of the shadows.

"Then what are we going to do with them?" Tenten asked.

"Make them beg sounds good to me," Sakura remarked.

The wind blew by and the scent of human blood played on it. The girls smiled and they walked off.

"Time for a real meal," Ino said licking her lips.

"Wait!" Naruto shouted.

"What Blondie wants to beg?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata-chan don't you remember me?" Naruto asked.

'Don't call her that!" Ino shouted bearing her fangs at him.

She felt herself being captured by something and looked down to see a black shadow crawling up her legs. She was unable to move.

"How?' she asked.

"You lost your hold on us when you smelled the human blood thus breaking the hold you had on us," Shika said getting up, "You're still a troublesome vampire Ino."

Sakura turned around to see Sasuke behind her, his red eyes deadly looking into hers. He didn't want to have to do this but…he would to get HIS Sakura back. (A/N: Me: Laying claim huh Sasuke)

She fell to the ground after a few seconds. His deadly gaze killed her. He held her firmly in his arms wai5ting for her to wake up. Tenten got behind Neji again ready to kill when she suddenly ended up on the ground.

"What?" she said as she heard her blade fall to the ground. Neji held her firmly and hit her pressure point using his Byankugan. The last thing he saw and heard was the Neji saying her name and his light lavender eyes looking into hers.

Ino snarled at Shika as he came closer making her do the same. She was pissed. Shika grabbed her neck and brought her head closer to his until their foreheads were touching. She too had to do the same action and was forced to look into his black coal eyes. That was when she felt something terrible. She knew these eyes and yet she was attacking this person. She lips open an uttered

"Shika-kun,"

The next thing anyone saw was Ino pulling Shikamaru into a deadly hug. Hinata stood frozen as she looked at Naruto. She was the only girl that hadn't been defeated as yet. She looked at Naruto's sea blue eyes and found them welcoming. Naruto was getting u and walking towards Hinata. Her eyes darkened.

"Hinata-chan it's me Naruto, your Naruto-kun remember," Naruto asked as he walked towards her. She was ready to attack but found that he couldn't. He kept calling her 'Hinata-chan and it made her feel all strange inside. As if she could listen to him call her that forever. His voice was like a drug. He wrapped his arms around her and called to her again. He talked with such love and passion and her lit eyes softened and then it returned to its lavender color.

'Naruto-kun," she chock out wrapping her arms around him.

"Hinata-chan," Naruto said softly.

Tenten was the first to wake up and she met with the same lavender eyes that she knew so well.

"Neji-kun?" she asked and then realized the position they were in she was still on the ground and he was on top of her. She pushed him away and turned her back to him.

"Tenten…" he said wrapping his arms around her and kissing her on her cheeks, "Look at me,"

She did was she was told and was pulled into a very passionate kiss.

Sakura opened her eyes and jade met with onyx.

"Sasuke-kun..." she said.

"Sakura, are you okay?" He asked. His eyes were softer than usual.

"I think so, why is my head spinning?" she asked getting up.

"Hn…" he replied.

"Sasuke-kun!!!!" Sakura shouted before getting pulled into a kiss. Looks like the least talkative boys are the most passionate. Seriously, those two kisses combined were very heated. They could have set the forest on fire, what remained of it.

A/N: Yeah no cliffy this time. Would you be shock if I told you that Sasuke and Sakura as well as Neji and Tenten are still making out? Well they don't need the air so not even that is going to stop them. Anyway, the next chapter will be naming and the girls meeting their children for the first time. Please read and review

CherryFlower05


	8. Chapter 8

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 7: The little cuties

"WHERE THE HELL ARE THE GIRLS!" An angry voice shouted through the base, "IT HAS BEEN OVER TWO DAYS! WHERE THE HELL ARE THEY?!"

'Mother," a voice said.

"Sakura?" Tsunade said turning around. There was her daughter standing in front of her. It would appear that she was feeding for a while seeing how flushed she looked. The other girls were behind her and they all appeared to be feeding.

"WHERE WERE YOU!" she shouted pointing her finger to the boys, "I SENT YOU TO GET THEM NAD BRING THEM BACK! WHT WAS SO HARD ABOUT THAT?'

'Mother, it took longer that we hoped for and plus if we came back as soon as we got to our senses, there would have been a lot of problems." Sakura stated.

"Fine, at least you're home," Tsunade said.

'Yes, so can I see my son?" Sakura asked.

'Yes, we'll all like to see our babies.' Ino said.

'Okay follow me," Tsunade said in a cheerful voice.

They walked towards a large home and there the girls lay their eyes on their babies. Sakura walked towards the boy who had her eyes and she felt so proud. Sasuke was behind her smiling. He was happy very happy. Hell he was father now and he was ready to shout it to the world. Sakura picked up her baby boy and smiled again.

'What am I going to call you?' Sakura asked as she lifted the boy into the air. He laughed and smiled for his mother.

'We have the same problem to." Tenten said walking towards Sakura with her son in her arms.

"What do you boys think?" Uno asked turning towards them.

"Tch, to troublesome," Shika said.

"Shika-kun, use that over size brain of ours and give me a name for our daughter!" Ino exclaimed.

'Fine, tch troublesome vampire, fine what about Emiko since she can't seem to stop smiling," Shika said.

"Emiko huh," Ino said looking at her smiling child.

"I think that's a great name Ino!" Hinata said.

"What about you Hina what name do you think will be perfect for your daughter?"

'Maybe something meaning blue after all she has her father's blue yes,' Hinata said.

"Then Aoi," said a new voice.

"Kurenai!" Hinata shouted.

"Aoi, it means blue so it's perfect!' Kurenai said.

"Then Aoi," Hinata said looking at Naruto to see if she liked the name.

'Our Aoi," Naruto said taking the baby from Hinata's hands. He held her with one arm while the other grabbed Hinata's hand giving her his famous fox grin.

Hinata blushed at his actions and peaked him on his cheeks.

"What about us Neji-kun?" Tenten said turning to him, "any ideas?"

"What about Ryuu?" Neji asked.

"Ryuu, that means dragon sprit right?" Tenten asked.

"Yes," Neji replied.

"Then it's perfect!" Tenten exclaimed.

"What about us Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Um…let me think for a while." Sasuke said.

"We need something that's just for him," Sakura said.

"Isamu…' Sasuke said.

'What was that Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Isamu," Sasuke said.

"Courage," Sakura said, "Yes, that's perfect,"

"We now have our family again," Hinata said.

Sakura suddenly felt faith and grabbed Sasuke's arm handing him the baby before she fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

The girls came to her and when down to her level.

"Damn it Tsunade get in here!" Sasuke shouted.

"What. What's wrong?" Tsunade said and then she saw Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura, what is it, what do you see?" Tsunade asked.

"U-us," Sakura said, "The girls and I killing our babies,"

A/N: Whoa that was kind of unexpected huh? Anyway thanks to TwilightRaven for helping me out with the names because I' no good with that part of writing. Please Read and review!


	9. Chapter 9

CherryFlower05

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 9: Unsaid goodbyes

Recap:

"Sakura!" Sasuke shouted.

The girls came to her and when down to her level.

"Damn it Tsunade get in here!" Sasuke shouted.

"What. What's wrong?" Tsunade said and then she saw Sakura on the ground.

"Sakura, what is it, what do you see?" Tsunade asked.

"U-us," Sakura said, "The girls and I killing our babies,"

End Recap:

The boys looked on at Sakura who was getting up to leave the room.

"I'm going to my room for w while okay," Sakura said.

"We'll go to Sakura, "Tenten said following her with the other girls not too far behind.

"Hey Hinata-chan…" Naruto said not he was cut off when Tsunade placed her hand over his mouth.

"Don't they need time," Tsunade said.

"Ah okay," Naruto said watching his Hinata left the room.

The boys had listened to what Tsunade said although it had proven to be a difficult task. The girls had them worried and they wanted to be there for them but instead the girls pushed then away and spoke among themselves. They were watching their children playing and laughing but the picture was wrong, there were only father's here and no mothers and soon the children who want to know where they were. Naruto looked at his little girl so much like her mother. She had her hair and her shyness but her eyes where his. When she was ready, she would be the loudest out of all the children and then the softest. He was very proud to call her his daughter. He looked over to see all the other boys smiling lightly at their children seeing what they got of the and what they got from their mother.

"Hey, it's been a day, let's go and see the girl," Naruto said and all the children looked up.

"Mama!" the children said. They were learning fast and growing fast to. They looked more like a toddler than a new born.

"Hn….let's go Isamu," Sasuke said calling his son. He picked him up in his arms and waited on the other boys to do the same.

They walked quietly to the rooms where the girls were. Neji was the first to knock but got no answer so he opened the door and found it empty.

"Tenten?" he said as he walked in.

"Where is that troublesome vampire?" Shika asked.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto shouted.

"They wouldn't have left without telling anyone right?" Sasuke said.

It was then they saw a letter on the desk. There were four different letters and each had one of the boys' names on them. The boys put the babies on the bed and opened the letter.

Naruto's Letter

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I'm sorry but I have to leave for a while at least until this is all fixed. I would never be able to live with myself if I killed my own baby. Take good care of her and tell her that her mummy loves her. I love you remember that and DON' T COME AFTER ME!_

_Forever yours_

_Hinata-chan_

Sasuke's Letter

_Dear Sasuke-kun_

_I can't believe that I'm doing this but I'm leaving. I won't be the one to kill my own child and be able to live with myself. I'm sorry, I really do love Isamu and that's why I have to leave. Take good care of him and tell him that I love him. I love you and please forgive me._

_Forever yours_

_Sakura_

Neji's Letter

_Dear Neji-kun,_

_I have made a choice for both me and OUR child and I'm leaving. If Sakura's vision is true then we have to stay away from the children by any means. Keep our son safe please!_

_I love you_

_Tenten_

Shika's Letter

_Dear Shika-kun,_

_You're going to say that this is going to be troublesome once you find out that I left but I'm also sure you know why. I can't my child but I can't be sure if I can control myself if Sakura's vision is true. Take good care of our daughter and remember to tell her that her mummy loves her._

_Your troublesome vampire_

_Ino_

The boys seated themselves on the beds where each of their girls spent their times_. _They were gone and the only thing they had to remember them by was their letters. They left without even saying goodbye but in some ways that was a good thing because they meant that they may come back.

A/N: Okay sorry for the late update! Please read and reviewing. Okay now I want to cry for the boys and feel sorry for them do you?

CherryFlower05


	10. Chapter 10

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 10: Hard Times

They were gone, they were really gone and the boys were broken. Of cause the question was not why did they leave it was why did they go without talking to them in person. That was what hurt the most. They boys had left their children in the hands of Tsunade as they could no longer take the questioning of the sudden disappearance of their mothers.

Naruto leaned on a tree and was silent which was something that was very uncommon for the loud mouth blonde.

"Hinata-chan…..why did you leave?" Naruto asked aloud, "Why did you leave me?"

"Stupid troublesome vampire," Shikamaru said, "Always finding new ways to be…. Why do I even bother? It's not the same without her."

"Tenten, you left and now I wonder if you and I are really meant to be," Neji said to himself.

"Sakura….." Sasuke thought, "For the first time….you are the one who is walking away from me."

"Guys," Naruto said breaking them from their thoughts, "Let's do what they girls asked us to do,"

"Hn….dope you're right," Sasuke said.

'Yeah but who gives you right to tell us what to do?" Neji asked.

"Hey….remember I'm the next leader of this place, so you better get use to taking orders from me," Naruto said proudly.

"Geez….how troublesome," Shikamaru said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Naruto said as he pumped his fist in the air.

'Hn….dope," Sasuke said.

"Perfect….. everything is going according to plan," a voice said, "It wouldn't be long before I have my revenge my dear,"

(A/n: Ahhhh, who's that! Take a guess anyone. )

"Okay so where do we start?" Naruto asked as they walked inside.

"Naruto, you're supposed to be the one giving out orders here," Neji said.

"Oh…..right?" Naruto said, "Well…let me think,"

"That's a first for you." Sasuke said.

"Teme…" Naruto said, "Oh never mind, we have bigger problems right now."

"That was not the Naruto we know," Shikamaru said.

"Mmm, maybe pery sage has an idea," Naruto said.

"Maybe all the teachers do," Sasuke said, "What do you think Shikamaru?"

"Probably," he admitted, "They are a big part of this world and are well know. They should know who the people to watch out for are,"

"Well, then that's our mission," Naruto said proudly, "Find out the possible enemies' of our kids!"

"Fine," Neji said.

"Hn…" Sasuke said.

"Troublesome..." Shika said.

"Believe it!" Naruto shouted.

After a long evening of trying to get information from their teachers, the boys returned to Naruto's room.

"So….anything?" Naruto asked.

"What do you think dope?" Sasuke shouted at him.

"The same results here as well," Neji said.

"Oh man, I'm failing you Hinata-chan!" Naruto said as he hung his head.

"Hey Shikamaru, you're real quiet what's up?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking," Shikamaru said, "That the person could be someone we already know,"

"Huh? But who?" Naruto asked.

"I was thinking over the situation for a while and I believe that the next person we need to speak with is Tsunade-sama," Shikamaru said.

"What why?" Naruto asked.

"To find out how Sakura's powers really work," Shikamaru said.

They made their way to Tsunade's and they could hear her talking to Shizune.

"This is getting out of control," Tsunade said, "These new born are feeding too quickly,"

"But Tsunade-sama, we have no idea what these new born are capable of and who created them," Shizune said.

"I know that and with the girls gone, I have lost my best trackers," Tsunade said, "Next to the Akatsuki, the girls are the best things when it comes to these situations and they're gone,"

"Ah…Tsunade-sama," Shizune said, "So should I sent the Akatsuki out?"

"We have no choice, and sent Kakashi and the others to," Tsunade said, "We don't the numbers and we don't want to cause a scene,"

"Hai Tsunade-sama and don't worry, the girls will come home soon," Shizune said.

Shizune walked out and the boys walked in.

"Hey Tsunade who are the Akatsuki?" Naruto asked.

"Ha, ha, ha," Tsunade said, "The Akatsuki is a group of cold hearted killers,"

"Huh??" Naruto asked.

"I'm kidding," Tsunade said, "There're a group of nine members but I believe that the number has decreased because of the last war,"

"Oh…" Naruto said figuring out what she was talking about.

"So, what are you bakas doing here?" she asked.

"We wanted you to explain Sakura's powers to us," Shikamaru said, "We need to know how it works exactly,"

"Hm….Sakura's powers are something that really cannot be understood but I will tell you what I do know," Tsunade said, "Her powers aren't perfect or exact on its target. She can get a multiple of visions but since the war, the whole scenes in her visions are cut off and now it's almost impossible for her to be certain if what she is seeing is true,"

"So there's a chance that her vision was not real?" Neji asked.

"No, there's a chance that it is but there's also a chance that she misread her vision and just saw people looking like her and the girls and freaked out," Tsunade said, "And right now, I believe that she has misread her vision."

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Shikamaru asked.

'There are new born in the humans' side and I have no idea where they came from," Tsunade said, 'It is very possible that these new born have a close appearance to the girls or can change their appearance to match the girls,"

"So do you think that it is them and not the girls that are after the kids?" Sasuke asked.

"That is what I believe," Tsunade said.

"But one question remains," Neji said.

"Yes, who created them in the first place," Shikamaru said.

"That's a question that I cannot answer," Tsunade said, "All the foes we had were killed by the girls,"

"What if one manage to escape?" Naruto asked.

"That's impossible!" Tsunade said, "The girls never once failed to kill thier foe,"

"What if they did granny?" Naruto said, "What if one escape and was now back for revenge,"

'The dope's got a point," Sasuke said.

"I don't care," Tsunade said firmly, "My girls never failed to….."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said bursting through the door, "The kids, the kids are gone!!!!"

A/N: Oh, I think I'm being mean but that's how the chapter came out! Ahhhh! The kids are gone! Who did it? And will the boys get him or her before it is too late and what about the girls? We'll have to see wouldn't we? Anyway this is very important to read please.

Update Next on the 1st April, 2009

Review please!

CherryFlower05


	11. Chapter 11

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 11: The Hunt

Recap:

"I don't care," Tsunade said firmly, "My girls never failed to….."

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said bursting through the door, "The kids, the kids are gone!!!!"

End Recap:

"W-What did you say Shizune!!!!" Tsunade said getting up from her seat.

"The kids are gone?" Shizune said unsure of whether she should have answered at all.

"Well, who did it?!" Tsunade said.

"We, we don't know," Shizune replied.

"Well find out!" Tsunade said, "My grandson is among those children and change Kakashi and the others mission, sent them to find the girls now!!!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," Shizune said.

'Granny…" Naruto said.

"Just go with Kakashi and the others before I lose it completely," Tsunade said.

"We'll get them back granny, after all we promised the girls that we would keep our kids save right?" Naruto said.

"Go Naruto and come back alive all of you," Tsunade said.

"I think you're right Naruto," Shikamaru said as they walked.

"Right? About what?" Naruto asked.

"About the fact that the girls may have let someone escape and I think I know who it is but I can't be sure," Shikamaru said, "But for now, let's work on finding the girls and the kids,"

"Right," Naruto said.

Somewhere far away

"Kuso, we fell right into a trap," one said.

"No, it's good that we left," another replied.

"But the kids!" one shouted.

"Don't worry, the boys and get to them," the last one said.

"Fine but they will need some help so….Pakkun!" the first one said. A small brown coated dog came forwarded.

"Take this to Itachi, it will help them deal with the new born," was the order.

"Hai," the dog replied and took off.

"We will deal with you next," was the last thing the person said before disappearing in the darkness with the others following not far behind.

With Itachi

Pakkun was now racing now after Itachi's scent and was now finally catching up to him. He saw him not too far in the cloak that was needed o be wore if you were a member if the Akatsuki. It was black with red clouds on it.

"Pakkun?" Itachi said turning to face the dog, 'What are you doing here?"

Pakkun handed him to scroll from his mouth and Itachi read it through and knew at once who had sent it.

_Itachi, as you know, I'm no longer in the base at the moment so you and little group will have your chance in the stoplight. Either way, you know how I am against your style of dealing with these types of situations so I'm going to tell no I mean order you to do the following. _

_Get some animal blood and lead then away from the humans and into the forest._

_Next, try to speak to them and with this a few punches may be allow if they are being troublesome_

_Once you have them in your control, get them to come back to the base._

_Then you Itachi use your Mangekyo Sharingan to find out who created them and reported it to MY MOTHER. Please don't give me a hard time okay?_

_Hinata, Ino, Tenten and Sakura_

"Pakkun, do you know where the girls are?" Itachi asked the dog.

"Um maybe," Pakkun said.

"Would you tell that answer to my foolish brother and his friends along with Tsunade-sama?" he asked.

The dog gulps and shook his head saying no.

"Good then find Kakashi and when you do guide him to the girls," Itachi said.

"Fine," Pakkun said.

"Good," Itachi said.

With Kakashi and the boys

"Damn it, what where they doing going around in a circle!" Naruto said. He long with the boys and their teachers not counting Jiraiya were trying to pick up the girl's scent but it was proving to b harder that they thought.

'We better try another approached to this," Kakashi said.

"Kakashi!" Pakkun shouted as he raced towards his owner.

"Pakkun? Where were you?" he asked.

"Um….well I was with the girls," he said.

"What where are they?" Naruto shouted racing towards the dos.

"They are very good at hiding but not impossible to fine," Pakkun said.

"Yes, they thought about what they were doing for a while before actually moving on," Neji said.

"By having their scent all over the area, making it impossible for us to tell where they really when," Shikamaru said.

'Well they are the best at hiding themselves," Pakkun said.

"So can you take us to them or not?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, I can so just follow me," Pakkun said and took off.

A/N: Okay so that was chapter ten um….again REVIEW PLEASE! Will UPDATE on the 4th APRIL.

CherryFlower05


	12. Chapter 12

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up…

Chapter 12: Their Choice

With the girls

"I hate this," Ino said, "We can't find that sorry little…"

"Ino-pig just shut your trap before I do it for you," Sakura said.

"Fine…" Ino replied.

"Hey girls smell that," Tenten said.

"I-It her," Hinata said.

"Good, but it would seem that she's not alone," Sakura said.

"Hai…" the girls replied.

With the boys

"Pakkun, hurry up!" Naruto shouted, "We have to get to the girls fast,"

"Listen, I'm moving as fast as I can so shut it," Pakkun replied.

"Hey Shikamaru, who did you think it was?" Naruto asked.

"Huh what are you talking about," Shika asked.

"About the person that may be the cause of all this," Naruto said.

"Oh….well it was just a theory and I really hope I'm wrong I really don't want to see that person again," Shika replied.

"Huh??" Naruto replied.

"But if it's really her you don't have to worry," Neji said, "Your vampire will deal with her,"

Shikamaru blushed lightly and then mumbled something about a troublesome vampire and then shut his mouth. Kakashi looked at the boys for a while and saw them pick up their speed, their mates scent was in the air. Kakashi shook his head as they raced passed him almost knocking him out, and left a trail of dust behind them.

"They are really something," Kakashi said.

With the Girls

"We're here so let then go," Sakura said firmly.

"Never…your children prove to be useful to me," she said.

"Let them go!" Ino shouted, 'I swear if you hurt them I'll kill you Karin!!!"

"Okay, I'll give you your little brats' back," Karin said walking from the shadows, "But you give me the power of the immortal ones,"

"What do you want with such a power," Tenten said.

"You," she said looking at Tenten, "You killed him..."

"K-Kill who??' Tenten asked.

'My mate that's who!" Karin screamed, "You killed him,"

Tenten froze as remembered the war and the vampire she killed. That was Karin's mate, no wonder she was pissed. Tenten looked down and tightened her fists and made a choice.

"Take me," Tenten said, "Take me and have your fill of revenge,"

"No, I want more than just you," Karin said.

"You can't have it," Sakura said, "That power is no use to the likes of you,"

"That's where you're wrong," Karin said, "You never fully understand your own power,"

"W-What are you talking about?" Hinata asked.

"The power of the immortal ones were placed into four bodies in order to be used," Karin said, "It is very powerful and can even bring back the dead,"

"You can do that!" Tenten shouted.

"I can and I will," Karin said, "Unless you do want your children back,"

"Girls….we may have to do this," Sakura said, "I-I don't want the children to get hurt,"

"Hai..." they replied.

"We'll, we'll do it," the al replied.

"Wonderful…" Karin said.

With the boys

"Something is wrong," Sasuke said as he ran, "Something is way to wrong here,"

'Yes and I want to find out what it is," Neji said, "Byankugan,"

His eyes scanned the area ahead and what he saw was seeing, made him stop in his run. He was too shock to say a word and couldn't explain what he wanted to say and remained silent. Naruto saw him and when over. Sasuke was the first to speak.

"What did you see Hyuga?" Sasuke asked.

No answer.

"Damn it Hyuga, what did you see!" Sasuke said. He was in front of him now.

"They're gone…" was all he could say.

A/N: Sorry for making it so short! Ahhhh, what happening now huh? And yes TwilightRaven you were right it was Karin. Review!!!!


	13. Chapter 13

The Four Kings

A Sequel to Their Dark Little Secret

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Summary: Something is wrong with the girls and the boys aren't ready for it and to make things worse, the past is finally catching up

A/N: Yeah sorry for leaving you guys hanging like that. So here's the next chapter!

Chapter 13: The final Battle

"What, what did you say?' Naruto asked.

"They're gone," Neji said, "I can see their bodies but there is nothing. Nothing it's empty,"

"Hinata-chan…" Naruto said tearing spilling from his eyes.

"Hyuga can you see anyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, they're four more people," Neji said.

"What's going on?" Kakashi asked as he had finally caught up with them.

"Nothing," Naruto replied.

"Noting you need to bother yourself with Kakashi," Sasuke replied.

"It has everything to do with me," Kakashi said, "We're all in this war,"

"No, this war was between us and no one else," Neji said.

"He's right, whoever did this I bet, no I know that Karin has something to do with it," Shika said.

"Karin, why her?" Kakashi asked.

"She was the only one who escaped," Shika said, "Back then in the war."

"What are we waiting on?" Naruto asked, "I want that vampire dead,"

"It's not that easy Naruto, we have no idea what is going on and before we can..." Kakashi said but he was cut off.

'Kakashi, we have a pretty good idea," a new voice said.

"Anko??" Kakashi said as he turned around, "Kurenai, Gai and Asuma,"

"Let us explain," Anko said, "The girls have willing given up their powers and Karin has put everything in order to bring back the lost foes that we have killed,"

"The new borns were to keep us distracted and free from looking around at what she was up to," Kurenai said.

"The power of the immortal ones or so told, is powerful enough to even bring back the dead," Asuma said.

"With that in mind, Karin captured the children and knew that the girls to do anything to have them back," Gai said.

'Now he is back and he is not alone," a new voice said, "So we finished off the new born and came here. We know you boys too well,"

"Tsunade-sama," all the boys said.

"Boys, let me tell you something, whatever is ahead you better be ready to face it," Tsunade said.

"Hn…" Sasuke said.

"Troublesome," Shika said.

"Fine," Neji said.

"Let's go!" Naruto said.

They raced off, the Akatsuki joining them as well. It was race against all odds to save what was left of the boys' family. They reached the field and were greeted by new born and four people or vampires. They weren't shock to see who they were. There before them, were Juugo, Suigestsu, Kabuto and Orochimaru.

Sasuke tightened his fists as he saw Orochimaru, back then when he was human, he was the one who was awake the longest and had to listen to what he was doing and going to do the person he loved.

A/N: If you don't understand, the others were brought back because Karin took the girls powers.

There lying on the grass not far from them were the girls. Their bodies there but their life gone. Naruto tightened his fists and glared at the people in front of him. They were going to pay.

"It's a pity isn't it," Juugo said, "That she was so easy to break. I can still remember the sounds of her bones shattering that day we fought,"

"What did you say?" Naruto asked.

"I faced off against her the last time I was here and I enjoyed every moment of her bones and screams of pain during the battle," Juugo said, "Poor little Hinata,"

Naruto was pissed and he wasted in no time to attack Juugo. His eyes glowing that red and claws appearing around his body. He took on the fox like form and slammed his body into Juugo. He looked down to see him gone and saw him right in front of him in his full vampire form.

"Shall we," Juugo asked.

"Hey you, the one with the long girly hair, you and me are going to fight," Suigestsu said.

"Girly hair?" Neji asked, "That's it, he's dead," (A/N: Because no one makes fun of Neji's hair)

The second battle began.

"My lord whom do you want?" Kabuto asked.

"My darling Sasuke-kun of cause," Orochimaru said licking his lips.

"Is this guy sick or something?" Deidara asked.

"It would appear so," Itachi replied.

"Fine my lord," Kabuto said.

A/N: The reason that I'm putting Kabuto to fight Shika is because I have something plan for Karin later on and I really didn't want Shika to fight her so I put him against Kabuto and Orochimaru against Sasuke.

Kabuto jumped to where Shikamaru was and attacked. His powers were in the medical part of the vampire nature. He can cause a great amount of damage to the person he is fighting. He can also heal himself immediately something only few vampires can do. His hands glowed green as he tried to attack Shikamaru who for once in a long while was actually doing something that looked like hand to hand combat. The battle when on.

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke once again and said, "I heard about those beautiful eyes of yours Sasuke-kun, I want them,"

"Drop dead," Sasuke said.

He attacked Sasuke, his vampire nature taking over him. His eyes glowing that hateful golden color that Sasuke longed to see lifeless again. He jumped out of the way as a sword appeared out of Orochimaru's mouth and tried to stab him. Sasuke placed his hand on his katana and was waiting for the right moment to finish off the snake.

Juugo and Naruto were slamming into each other; the others could be heard fighting in the distance. Everyone was fighting. Everyone was giving their all and they were going to win this war. Naruto let out a growled and glared at Juugo. He was in a transformation close to Naruto but exact. He seemed to be having a hard time, as if he was slowly losing all his strength which shouldn't happen.

Neji was now avoiding the large sword that was trying to slice him to pieces. He was stronger than Hinata that was for sure. Suigestsu looked at him, his breathing shallow as if he was tried. This was starting to make sense now, they weren't complete.

The four boys had had enough and prepared to deal the final blow. Naruto stood up, the fox outline around him disappearing. In his hand, energy started to form. It was spinning wildly in his hands but never would pass his hands and remained like a small ball in his hands.

"Resengan!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he slammed his attack into Juugo's body.

Neji got up and position himself; he was ready to end this. He attacked and all you heard was the scream filling the air as Suigestsu fell.

Shikamaru looked at Kabuto and decided that this battle was getting far too troublesome for his taste. Kabuto thought that he was going to give up and was about to attack when he found himself unable to move.

"What?" Kabuto said.

The shadow slowly made its way up his legs and slowly Kabuto found himself being pulled down. He was being eaten away by the shadow until there was nothing left.

"I'm done with this," Sasuke said.

"Oh come Sasuke-kun, let's…" Orochimaru said but he was cut off as the air filled with the sounds of Sasuke's attack. His katana now flowing with the energy of the attack and he said.

"There's only one person who is allow to call me Sasuke-kun." Sasuke said, "And she isn't here anymore because of you! Chidori!!!"

And he was gone. The snake was gone once again.

"Damn it!" Karin shouted as she slammed her fists against the window. She was watching the battles unfolded and saw once again her mate die in the hands of another vampire.

"At least I still have the kids," Karin said turning in the direction to where the children should have been sleeping but instead she met with blood red eyes.

"How did you wake up?" Karin asked.

"You hurt my mama," was the replied.

Karin felt others behind her and she turned to see three other pairs of eyes. One was blue, the other lavender and the last was purple.

They came at her. She was scared. They were giving off such a powerful aura worst than their parents. The next thing you heard was a scream that caught everyone's attention.

A/N: Okay to make this clear, this is the last and final chapter of the Four Kings okay!

"What, what just happened?" Naruto asked.

"The kids, they couldn't have," Tsunade said.

"Couldn't have what?" Sasuke asked.

"The kids, they may have killed Karin," Tsunade said.

"What? How?" Neji asked.

"Well they're pure blood, their powers are there already and I believe that they already have a drive for revenge," Tsunade said.

"Revenge, how troublesome," Shika said, "Why would they want that?"

"Because she hurt their mothers," Tsunade said, "Thou is must be more on Ryuu and Isamu's side,"

"Huh why is that??" Naruto asked.

"Boys usually have a stronger relationship with their mothers over the girls," Tsunade said waiting for their expression.

All the boys in the area folded their arms and said nothing and Tsunade laughed.

"See your expression proves it," Tsunade said as all the females laughed.

"Yeah, but still the girls are…" Naruto said.

"No, not yet," Tsunade said, "Didn't I tell you that the girls never go down without a fight,"

"Yeah but…" Naruto said.

"Shut it, now I have looked at the girls' bodies and have noticed something, their bodies' still hold warmth as if they are only asleep. I'm sure you boys noticed that when you were fighting, your foe was very weak and that is because the girls are still in this world. They haven't died just yet." Tsunade said.

"So what can we do?" Neji asked.

"We can do nothing but the children can," Tsunade said.

The four children then came forward. They were now able to walk and appeared to look like a five year old human child. They were very graceful and walked quickly towards the stop where their mothers lay. They were sad and placed their little hands on their mothers' cheeks. They wanted to see of it really was ice cold. If they were really death. They felt warmth and talked softly to the girls.

"Mama, wake up," it was more like an order than a request.

"Mama, please wake up,"

They continued talking to their sleeping mothers. Telling them to wake up, that it was over and that they can live on once more. The children are just like their mothers and have the power to heal as well so their little hands glowed and slowly, their mothers listened to their command.

A/N: Remember when they boys were dead and the girls were begging them to wake up and the managed to heal them with the power form within, well that's the same thing the kids are doing right now. Healing them and giving them back their powers and life.

The boys froze, they were seeing things right? The girls slowly getting up, the children hugging their mothers. A beautiful scene but something was missing. In a blink of an eye, the missing piece joined them.

"Sakura…"

"Tenten…"

"Ino…"

"Hinata-chan…"

A/N: really I don't have to say who said that.

The said girls turned and felt strong arms wrap around them from the back.

"S-Sasuke-k-kun,"

"N-Naruto-k-kun,"

"N-Neji-k-kun,"

"S-Shika-k-kun,"

"Don't ever scare me like that again Hinata-chan," Naruto said.

"Naruto-kun, I'm sorry," Hinata said.

"You troublesome vampire. Why do you always have to be so troublesome and foolish?" Shika asked.

"I have never heard you say troublesome in two sentences before," Ino said.

"That's because I didn't have my troublesome vampire in a long troublesome time and I almost lost her," Shika said.

"Oh Shika-kun," Ino said.

"Tenten why must you do foolish things like this?" Neji asked.

"I-I." Tenten said

"I almost lost you!" Neji said.

"Neji-kun…" Tenten said.

"Sakura, why do always have to do foolish and childish things like this." Sasuke said, "Do you know that it almost cost you your life. That I would have lost you for good!"

"Sasuke-kun, I just had to, it was the only way and…." Sakura said but she was cut off because a certain Uchiha who had enough of her rambling so to shut her up, he kissed her. The other boys did the same thing and the next you hear was.

"Eww, mama and daddy are kissing!"

They turned to see the four children making a face. They laughed and the boys grabbed the kids and brought them over to their families. Tsunade watched in the distance and smiled.

"They did a lot better than us huh Dan," Tsunade said.

Epilogue

"Now, it gives me great pleasure to welcome our new leader!" Sakura said, "Naruto Uzumaki!"

A/N: Didn't think that I forgot did you?

The crowd of vampires went wild as Naruto appeared.

"Thanks Sakura-chan," Naruto said, "And thank you all for accepting me as your leader! I'll do my best to keep everything in place! Believe it!"

Everyone clapped again and a little girl about the age of twelve or so she seemed, she was really only a few months old, was jumping up and down as her mother held her in her place.

"Please Aoi, calm yourself," Hinata said.

"Yeah but daddy was just made leader how can I not be excited?" Aoi asked.

"I know that your happy but please save all that energy for later," Hinata said.

She really was her father's daughter. Hyper and at times shy but most of the time a loud mouth.

"He did good huh Hina?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, I'm very happy," Hinata replied.

"Um, Aunty Sakura," Aoi asked shyly.

"Yeah what is it?" Sakura said.

"Where's Isamu?" Aoi asked.

"Hmm, he's with his father I believe," Sakura said, "I believe they're training,"

"Oh…." Aoi said.

"But, he should be here by now," Sakura said, "Why don't you see of you can find him?"

"Okay!" Aoi said as she ran off.

"So we'll be getting grandchildren," Sakura said.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Hey forehead girl!" Ino shouted.

"Shut it Ino-pig," Sakura said.

"Hi girls," Tenten said.

"Hey Tennie," all the girls replied.

"I really still can't believe that the boys actually did that," Tenten said.

"Yeah, they must really want to spend the rest of their lives with us," Sakura said.

"But you girls have to admit it was a great idea," Ino said.

"Yes it was," Hinata said.

"I mean look at the size of this rock on our fingers!" Ino shouted, "Now that's a wedding ring!"

All the girls laughed and then Hinata asked.

"Hey where are Ryuu and Emiko?"

"Oh with their fathers," Ino replied.

"They are playing with each other right now," Tenten said.

"Hey lets go meet up with them," Sakura said and they were off.

The girls found them all right. There were their kids running from their fathers and laughing. The boys rolling on the grass and they caught them and laughing the day away.

"Isn't that just beautiful," Sakura said.

"Yeah, it's the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Ino said.

"Is Shikamaru running?" Tenten asked.

"What that lazy fool is actually running?" Ino shouted as she was about to punch the living daylights out of her husband when Hinata held her back.

"Don't ruin this," Hinata said.

"Mama!" all the children shouted as they attacked their mothers.

"Hey how our little cuties," the girls asked.

"Great!" the children replied.

"Mind if we joined?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, mummy is going to play with us!" Aoi shouted.

It was really a sight to see. A family of friends playing together until the sun set.

The end

A/N: -insert crying down the place because the story had ended- Okay, okay, I'm okay now. Wow I can't believe that it is really done. This is probably the longest chapter I have ever written and now I'm tried. I hope you all have enjoyed my story. Thank you to Twilight Raven for sticking with me once again through this story it meant a lot!

CherryFlower05


End file.
